totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
References of Total Drama Comeback/Battlegrounds in Fanfics
This articles includes references of Total Drama Comeback/Battlegrounds in others fanfics. * Lord Akiyama and TKN have often borrowed ideas from one another to use in their respective stories. ** One example of LA borrowing from TDC/B occurs in Total Drama Academy: Year One, in which Izzy proclaims that Ezekiel's toque has cuteness powers. ** The use of a raccoon and a duck in one chapter of the spin-off series Return to Total Drama Island also pays a small homage to the characterizations of Chico and Groucho respectively. ** LA admits that his interest in the Katie and Noah relationship was a result of how TKN wrote their scenes in TBC. *In 23 Presents by Imagi, a random female appears in a Travel Cam who bears a resemblence to Sandra (Chapter 35, Random Female 2). Jasmine also appears, but this is a coincidence. *In IZZMATUM by Imagi, Alfred and Mandy stop by the hotel where the contestants are at to retrieve a package of Alfred's that was shipped there accidentally. *In Total Drama Madness by TDI Charlie Brown, Joe takes a call that sounds like the receiving end of a call that Chef Hatchet made in TDB. *In You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown! by TDI Charlie Brown, Beth tells Geoff a story about how a girl named Crystal wound up going out with her childhood friend Brady. *In Snakebite by JoeMerl, there is a glimpse of Groucho the Duck heavily armed. *In Total Drama Biohazard by n5d25d90, Chris compares his doomed fate to a bully being beaten by an inventor for insulting his religious girlfriend (obviously referring to Colin, Joel, and Hannah). *In Kobold's new fanfic Kissing Frenzy Confessionals, Crystal, Xander , and Chico appear. *In Trailer: Blood Moon by Jason Kruger Myers stars the cast of TDBG. *In Total Drama Letterz, the cast of TDB are referenced several times such as Clive being referenced through an 'emo-looking cloud' and some of the others sending fan mail in the aftermath segments. **In the sequel, Clive is a cousin to one of the contestants who is a contestant on a different TD series, most likely Battlegrounds. *In 'Total Drama Chris '''by ''Frank15, Lindsay mentions Hannah getting voted off, even with her being liked by the other contestants, yet hated by "the really mean guy". **Later, in the same story, Owen questions how everyone keeps finding jelly beans to bribe him with, probably referencing the Jellybean Smuggler, even though there weren't exactly many jelly beans on TDC. **Even later, Eva and Noah barge into a room with a very Mandy-like person in it. **Later, Chris mentions a female version of Joel called Joelle, although he thinks her to be a guy. **The next chapter, Sierra sends a letter in which she mentions Anita and her crush on Cody. **In the following chapter, Chef talks about Groucho, a guy from war, who started thinking he was a duck. **In the last chapter, a girl named Melinda (obviously Belinda) sends a letter, claiming to have known exactly what was going to happen to her. Xander is also mentioned as a 'hot guy with a scar' and he seems to be going onto TDB. Trivia *Some people think the duck in TKN's sidestory, TDWT: Reducks Redux, is Groucho the Duck; TKN has yet to confirm or deny if the fowl is the same one. Category:TDC/BG-referenced fanfics Category:Content